


my funny valentine

by sheepweeps



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Getting Together, Jun sets minghao up on a blind date, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, Romance, but something happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29435142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheepweeps/pseuds/sheepweeps
Summary: Junhui sets Minghao up on a blind date.But the funny things is that Minghao only wants Junhui, and the man's incapability to see how attracted Minghao is to him is the cause of his dilemma.
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 11
Kudos: 68





	my funny valentine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [violattaes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/violattaes/gifts).



Wen Junhui is dense.

You might wonder why his friend for the past five years is being railed as an introductory statement for his own story as a Valentine's day special, but do believe him, Xu Minghao — the hopeless romantic that has been ruthlessly pining over him that this was indeed a fact.

Because right now Junhui’s incapability to see how attracted Minghao is to him is the cause of his dilemma. This has been a problem for the past four years now and every 14th of February the idea of Minghao being in a one-sided yearning leeches on him especially when he sees his other friends receiving cute handmade gifts and a promise of a date at the end of the day. 

That’s not the only reason as to why the second month triggers him there are multiple reasons actually, which generally revolves around romantic dates and the idea that asking people out during the 14th is a smooth sailing process. Because Minghao has been known to reject dates with multiple men for years the moment he knew he had a crush on Jun. It’s awful to reject them without even trying to get to know them but he’d rather spend the day sulking than let someone waste time with him when it’s obvious that the feelings aren’t mutual.

And one thing is for sure: Minghao will not approve of any date if it isn’t his friend that collects weirdly efficient phone cases, mistakenly buys too much from online stores and buys him paint whenever he runs out of materials. 

Junhui is who he’ll wait for even though it’s established that the older man does not like him back. 

Anyways, Minghao has been lifelessly sprawled on his bed for the past hour after calling his mother. He’s been going back and forth from opening his phone to asking Jun if he’d like to go out and do something for lunch  _ which isn’t a couple related task that involves eating out and watching the sunset.  _ But he deletes the message before sending it because he is a coward that Junhui might reject his offer and tell him how busy he was today, especially when he's getting ready for something else. 

Minghao wants to be the first person to make a move. He really does. But whenever Junhui is in a close proximity and his mind has an intention to spill out his unmanned emotions he’d shrivel up and call it a day. This leads to him rejecting anyone who seems to be interested with him because he doesn’t want anyone else to ask him out. 

It’s quite misleading to those who know that Minghao does want to experience romance. As well as selfish since he wants Jun to know his feelings without Minghao telling him blatantly and expecting Junhui to like him back and make the first move.

Minghao doesn’t know why he’s like this. Maybe he’s bored since he’s been avoiding social media like a plague. Because as happy as he was with his friends relationship he doesn’t want to see Joshua’s cute post with Jeonghan clinging on him while they cook their own meal, he doesn’t want to see Soonyoung’s excited face while receiving tiger plushies with a heart shaped balloon next to a smiling Wonwoo and he doesn’t want to see an advertisement popping up about treating himself for being single with a portable blender.

Or maybe it’s because Jun hasn’t been inside their dorm since ten in the morning and the last conversation wasn’t what he expected.

It was just three hours ago when Junhui cooked him breakfast that looked straight out of a domestic scene. As they were talking about the new restaurant they wanted to try out, Junhui was acting strange in the way he’d fiddle with the sleeves of his shirt and avoided Minghao’s stare while his face was entirely flushed.

Right at that moment, Minghao honestly assumed that maybe Junhui would ask him out this time. 

Junhui finally looked at him and smiled. “So, speaking about that new restaurant, would you...”

Minghao purses his lips, anticipating the words he’d been waiting for the past four years. His brain was preparing a congratulatory party, complete with balloons and cake, happy that his pining will be resolved.

“Would you go on a blind date for someone tomorrow?” Junhui smiles at him, the affectionate upturn of his mouth tempting Minghao to scream out of frustration.

Minghao visibly deflates like the balloons inside his head, cake getting smashed by the overwhelming thought that Junhui does not have romantic interest in him whatsoever. “You always helped me deny them whenever your friends wanted to ask me out. Why the sudden change of heart?”

Junhui bumps his knee below the table with his playfully and it makes him feel how painful it is to accept that he wasn’t able to have something beyond what they are now. 

“Hao, I’m sure you’d like him. He has been crushing on you for the longest time and I think it’s worth the shot. Don’t worry, he’s a very good looking man if that’s what you’re worried about. Maybe give him a chance."

“It’s like you’re giving me away.” Minghao mutters, he can’t even hide how disappointed he was. 

Minghao has been clinging to the thought that Junhui might have liked him because he'd always helped him say no to their friends asking him for a date but the ounce of hope vanishes the minute he knew Junhui was setting him up with a different person.

“No, it’s not like that.” Junhui begins to gesture in panic while looking at Minghao who was still as a board, staring at the glass of water with disdain. “I just want you to have a date since you’ve always looked like you wanted to.” 

_ Well I wanted it to be with you.  _ Minghao quickly tries to regain his usual demeanor and looks at the other man. “Fine.”

Junhui heaves a sigh of relief making Minghao think of how happy his friend might be for making him go out with someone else.  _ How happy he’d be to see Minghao with someone else. _

“I’ll text you the details. I hope you have a wonderful night.”

“Are you seeing someone tonight?” Minghao asks, internally berating himself for digging a deeper hole for himself.

“Yes I do!” Junhui takes a bite of his pancakes. “They just said yes today actually!”

Hearing those words made Minghao’s emotional capacity entirely worse. 

  
  


* * *

After a few more hours of Minghao willing himself to go outside and attend the date, he found himself stalling for a few more minutes by walking a lot slower and eyeing each couple holding a bouquet of flowers.

He knew he already approved of going and ghosting a friend of Junhui would lead his crush being disappointed. He’d rather not worsen their relationship by getting his feelings all over the place.

When he finally arrived at the restaurant, he was surprised that a waitress ushered him to a more secluded room on the side of the eatery. Minghao was thankful to say the least since he won’t see couples near his periphery that’ll remind him of how Junhui was with someone else (he’s failing to be happy for Jun and it’s frustrating). And made his way to the room, without any expectations of who that person might be since he has no clue who it is.

The creak of the door closing brought Minghao back to reality. He scanned the room decorated with heart-shaped balloons and paper hearts strung on the ceiling. When his eyes landed on a figure, all he could do is to come forward with his eyebrows pinched out of curiosity. 

His date was holding a life sized teddy bear that covered almost his whole body and held the toy’s paw to wave at him. The guy immediately went towards him, the bear opening his arms wide to engulf Minghao’s body. As he felt the bear's soft plush hugging him, he saw Junhui’s face peeking from behind the stuffed toy’s head.

“Hi” Junhui, smiled at him.

Minghao placed the bear on the chair, stalling time to avoid stuttering. “I thought you had a date today?”

“I do, and he’s in front of me right now.” Junhui smiled, and remained in front of him.

Junhui looked confident with how he grins at him, but Minghao knew that Jun’s fingers were aching out of nervousness. The twitch on his eyes is endearing and maybe Minghao fell in love with Junhui much more than he thought he can handle. 

Minghao suddenly pulled Jun’s waist closer to his. Letting his head rest on the man’s shoulders and held his date’s dress shirt gently. Junhui held him back, embracing him the way he’d always hug Minghao; careful and affectionate, just like the feeling of coming back home after a long day. 

“I’m glad you're my date.” Minghao says, his voice quivering out of sheer happiness. “But maybe you should’ve told me it was you. I would’ve been more willing to go if you’ve said so.”

“Ah, well I wanted our first date to be memorable.” Junhui releases his hold and cradles Minghao’s face. “And I thought that maybe you’d like it to be a different type of surprise. I wanted everything to be special.”

Minghao looked at him and placed his hands onto Jun’s. “It’s a good type of surprise, I'd tell you that.” He laughed at how close they were, looking like two idiots standing in front of a teddy bear wearing a coat. 

“I like you very much, maybe a little too much to set you up with another person. I love you.” Junhui’s hands were shaking, lips pursed as he said those words to him. “Is there a chance that you’d like to be with me too?”

Minghao finally pulls Junhui next to him. Leaving him a peck on the nose, both of his cheeks and a fleeting kiss on the lips.

“Contrary to popular belief, I’d say yes everyday if it’s you. Because it’s always been you.” Minghao smiles brightly, and laughs when Jun hides his face on the nook of the younger man’s neck. 

  
  


Maybe Wen Junhui isn’t dense after all. With the way he asked for Minghao to kiss him again, to how he repeats the words “ _ I really love you”  _ as Minghao clings onto him after eating and to how they swing their intertwined hands on their way home with the large stuffed bear placed on both of their heads as an indicator of how much affection they both have for each other. 

Xu Minghao — a hopeless romantic who’s been pining on his best friend, is now together with Wen Junhui — a once suspected person numb from the former man’s feelings, hands holding tight, hearts beating profusely to a love that was built on pure adoration.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and your thoughts are appreciated!
> 
> -> stream jun’s new [song](https://youtu.be/ZZwI0AvNbl8)  
> -> [twitter](https://twitter.com/sheepweeps)  
> 


End file.
